1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bubble bath device with varyingly large and separately operable air exit holes, the device having at least one body with air chambers.
2. Prior Art
Bubble bath devices for large and small bubble production are known, whose bodies comprise a box-like part with an inner area subdivided into a plurality of chambers. Problems can be encountered in the production of such a device because at least some of the chambers must be separately supplied with air for large bubble production on the one hand and others must be supplied with air for small bubble production. The chambers of each must be sealed in air-tight manner with respect to one another, because otherwise it would not be possible to separately supply or inject air into the corresponding air chambers for the bubble treatment associated therewith. The partitions separating the individual air chambers of such a device body frequently form an extensive labyrinth, which can only be made pressure-tight with considerable effort and expense.